


Won't Hesitate For You

by sunshinexbomb



Category: DCU
Genre: Bruce Taking Care Of People He Loves, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 20:03:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20233585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinexbomb/pseuds/sunshinexbomb
Summary: “You and Hal - I know Hal is a good guy, but like - you buy him these nice things, let him stay in the Manor with you, take him out - I don’t want him to take advantage of you,” Jason says.“Jason, I do those things for Hal because I want to. You know I’m not very good with some things, emotions, affection-““What, you?” Jason interrupts, “I never would have guessed.”Bruce ignores him, continuing, “I like taking care of people, though, Hal included. I care about him.”--In which Bruce takes care of Hal in any way he can.





	Won't Hesitate For You

**Author's Note:**

> Me, finally posting fic after EIGHT MONTHS!!! Writing for a new fandom is always hard so I'm very grateful to Sasha and Kassie for looking this over and joining in on this crazy deep-dive into DC.
> 
> None of these characters belong to me. The title is from Jonas Brothers' "Hesitate".

**one. **

“You know, I’m a bit tired of doing the whole walk of shame thing.”

Bruce looks up from where he’s lying in bed just in time to see Hal wiggling back into his jeans. He’s still shirtless, muscles of his back shifting as he dresses.

“Didn’t think you had much shame,” Bruce says, light smile teasing his lips as he props himself up on his elbows.

“Don’t,” Hal shrugs, “but wearing the same outfit to work two days in a row seems a bit, uh, _unprofessional _to say the least.”

Their clothes are strewn haphazardly around Bruce’s room, and Bruce grabs Hal’s arm when he comes around Bruce’s side of the bed to collect his shirt. Hal folds into Bruce easily when he gives a light tug, straddling Bruce’s waist and kissing him deeply without Bruce having to say a word.

Usually, Bruce prides himself on his self-control, but there’s something about Hal that always unravels him from the inside out. He can never fight the desire to touch and taste, to feel soft skin and sink into searing hot kisses.

“Bruce, I can’t,” Hal says, gasping when Bruce sinks teeth into the already bruised junction between Hal’s neck and shoulder. “Carol will kill me if I’m late again. We’re not all billionaires who can stay in bed all day.”

They’re both hard, and Bruce wants nothing less than to let Hal leave. If Hal would let him, Bruce would make sure Hal never had to go back to Ferris, that he had nowhere he needed to be other than here, warm and solid in Bruce’s lap. Bruce wants to live in this moment forever, the one that’s just him and Hal and the soft dawn light filtering through the curtains. In this limbo there’s no League, no Wayne Enterprises, nothing but the two of them wrapped up in each other among Bruce’s crisp white sheets.

“Bruce-“ Hal mumbles, and Bruce sighs, kissing Hal softly before Hal slips out of his grip.

“Wear something of mine.”

Hal stops just as he’s about to slip last night’s shirt back on and looks at Bruce curiously. “What?”

“From the closet. There should be this one shirt, green, it would look good with your eyes,” Bruce says, “so you don’t have to wear the same thing.”

Hal’s still looking at him a bit oddly, but he listens, turning on the light to Bruce’s walk-in before stepping inside.

“Your closet is probably bigger than my whole apartment,” Hal calls out, and Bruce can hear the teasing laughter in his voice.

It doesn’t take long for him to step out, slipping into the bottle green henley that Bruce knew was hanging just by the door. It’s low-necked, and heat pools in Bruce’s stomach at the way it shows off Hal’s collarbone and the purpling bruise Bruce left on his skin. The mark disappears when Hal slips into his usual brown jacket, and Bruce wonders if it’s possible Hal didn’t know how visible it was before, or if he just didn’t care.

“How do I look?” Hal asks and Bruce grins.

“Passable,” he says. Hal rolls his eyes.

“Fuck off,” Hal says, collecting the rest of his things. Before he leaves, he pauses with his hand on the doorknob. “Call me if you want to do this again?”

“I always do,” Bruce answers a bit softer than he means to.

Hal grins in response, leaving Bruce to himself.

**two. **

“There’s an event happening here at the manor this weekend. I’d like for you to come.”

“Well, I was hoping my weekend plans included coming here at the manor anyway, so-”

“Hal.”

Hal laughs, turning around to face Bruce. He’s lying on his stomach, hair mussed and sleep-rumpled. The smile on his face softens the edges of irritation Bruce was beginning to feel.

“Won’t I be out of place at one of your fancy parties?” Hal asks. “I don’t even have a suit.”

“I can get you a suit,” Bruce says, running his hand down Hal’s back lightly.

“Okay, and then what? I sit in the corner while you schmooze and booze?”

“Barry will be there for Iris, and Clark and Lois will both be around as well. The event is honoring achievements in print journalism.”

Hal props himself up on his elbow so he’s mirroring Bruce. “And what will I tell people? How does Hal Jordan from Ferris Air know billionaire philanthropist Bruce Wayne?”

“You can just tell them you’re my guest. We did business together. Barely anyone at these things knows what Wayne Enterprises does anyway.”

“Do you even know?”

Bruce raises his eyebrows. “I know enough.”

Hal laughs. “You thought of everything already, didn’t you?”

“That’s kind of my thing,” Bruce says. He pushes on Hal’s chest, and when Hal rolls onto his back, Bruce shifts to hover over him. “Please, I want you to come.”

“I also want to-”

“_Hal_.”

“Okay, okay, fine, I’ll go to your _event_,” Hal says, pressing a kiss against Bruce’s mouth, “but only to see Barry.”

“Of course,” Bruce says. He kisses Hal harder, sinking down into his warmth.

\--

They’re well into the night before Bruce can slip off to Hal’s table.

Hal’s wrapped up in a conversation with Barry, but Bruce doesn’t feel too bad when he interrupts, placing a hand low on Hal’s back. “The suit looks good on you,” he says, whispering in Hal’s ear.

Almost instinctively, Hal leans back against Bruce. “I’ve heard it’s the best money can buy.”

Barry rolls his eyes. “I’m going to go find Iris,” he says, but Bruce barely notices him leaving.

“Walk with me?” Bruce asks and Hal nods, setting down his glass before letting Bruce lead him through the crowd. Bruce keeps his hand on the small of Hal’s back the whole time.

“Having fun?” Bruce asks as they walk.

“Good booze. Decent company. Overall, I’ve had worse nights.”

They’re out in the hall now, away from the laughter and chatter of the party. It’s quiet, and Bruce pulls Hal down a hallway that gives them cover from a few others who are wandering to escape the chaos.

Bruce backs Hal against the wall, loosening Hal’s tie so he can mouth along his collarbone. Hal’s head tips back.

“People are going to wonder where you are,” Hal says. His fingers are wrapped around Bruce’s tie, and he uses it to pull Bruce in close for a deep kiss.

“Let them wonder,” Bruce says.

One of Hal’s legs hitches around Bruce’s hip, making it easier for Bruce to grind up against him. He’s so hard, Hal’s so hard, and the bit of friction that Bruce is getting over their clothes is not quite enough.

“Did I mention you look good in this suit?” Bruce asks, sinking to his knees.

The floor is hard and uncomfortable but Bruce doesn’t care at this moment. He doesn’t care that they’re barely hidden, or that someone could come around the corner at any second, or that there might be guests searching for him. All Bruce cares about is _Hal, _and the way he looks in the suit Bruce picked out especially for him.

“You, uh, like me in green, don’t you?” Hal’s breathing is heavy as Bruce undoes his belt, pushing his pants down just past his thighs.

“It’s a good color on you,” Bruce says. “I knew as soon as I saw this one that I needed to see you in it.”

“Probably cost a fortune, huh?”

“You’re worth it,” Bruce says, nuzzling his nose against Hal’s thigh before nipping at the soft skin there.

For all that Hal talks on a regular basis, he’s surprisingly quiet whenever they fuck. When Bruce wraps his mouth around Hal, all he hears is Hal’s quiet pants.

Bruce breathes through his nose, taking Hal as far as he can down his throat. He gags, just a little, but still gets lost in the weight of Hal’s cock against his tongue.

Bruce blows Hal dirty and fast. There’s little finesse, but he can tell Hal is enjoying it by the way he tugs at Bruce’s hair and his breathing gets quicker.

Hal comes down Bruce’s throat with a sharp, high gasp that spikes heat deep in Bruce’s belly.

When Bruce is back on his feet, he kisses Hal, lets Hal lick the taste of himself out of Bruce’s mouth as they try to get Hal’s pants back up.

Hal is just reaching for Bruce’s belt when there’s a voice in the main hall, calling Bruce’s name.

“Fucking - is that Clark?” Hal whines and Bruce sighs deeply.

“Unfortunately.”

Bruce can hear footsteps coming closer to the side hall where he and Hal are, and Bruce has got his nose all but tucked in Hal’s neck when Clark says, “Really, Bruce.”

“Mr. Wayne is busy at the moment, can I take a message?” Hal says politely, and Bruce laughs against him.

“_Mr. Wayne’s _presence is requested at _his _party,” Clark says.

Bruce lifts his head to look at Clark finally. Clark is, surprisingly, smiling, looking more amused than anything.

“Must I?” Bruce asks. If he was Dick, he’d probably be pouting right now.

“You must. But I can stall for a few minutes if you need to - freshen up.”

“Five minutes, we’ll be there,” Bruce promises and Clark nods, heading back towards the event.

“Are you gonna have to give a speech with a boner?” Hal asks.

“Wouldn’t be the first time,” Bruce says, eyes crinkling with the type of mischief the tabloids used to love.

“Hm, sounds like I should come to these parties more often then,” Hal says. His hand is so warm and large against Bruce’s back.

“I’d like that,” Bruce admits. “But only if you stay for the after party as well.”

“After party, huh?”

“It’s usually just a party of two.”

Hal laughs, kissing Bruce again. “I’ll definitely be there. But first, you have a speech to get through.”

Bruce makes a low sound of disapproval. He’d much prefer to stay here with Hal, instead.

**three. **

“Hal, you need to sleep.”

“I’m fine,” Hal says even though he obviously isn’t. There are dark circles under his eyes and a few days stubble lining his jaw.

“How long has it been since you’ve slept?” Bruce asks. He knows the answer already, because it’d been the last time he’d slept too, but he asks anyway.

“I’m _fine._”

“Hhn.”

They’ve been in the Cave for hours now, pouring over surveillance video. So far, there’s nothing new, and frustration is ebbing in Bruce’s gut.

He hates aliens. He hates that they’ve come to Gotham. He hates that he doesn’t know why.

“I don’t _get it_,” Hal says, running a hand through his already disheveled hair. “Everything we have on the Cral in the ring’s database suggests they rarely go off-planet and are never hostile when they do. Why the fuck are they in this sector of all places? And with a cache of alien tech to boot?”

Hal restarts the footage, and leans back in his chair, linking his fingers behind his head. For just a second, he closes his eyes before straightening back up and honing in on the video again.

Bruce can’t watch again, not when they’ve dissected things a hundred times over. He turns off the feed, cutting it off from Hal’s screen too because he knows Hal won’t be finding anything either right now.

“What the fuck?” Hal spits, rising to his feet. “We need to-”

“You need to _go to sleep_,” Bruce says, voice low. “There’s nothing there, Hal. Pouring over a whole bunch of nothing is not going to help. We both know that. It’s better to re-evaluate on fresh terms.”

Bruce can feel the beginnings of a migraine pushing between his eyes. The pain gets worse when he stands. He also needs to rest and he knows it.

Hal’s still glaring, a bit pink in the face, a look Bruce is more than familiar with from years of League missions. When Hal speaks, though, he just sounds petulant. “You never sleep. Protecting this sector is my job, Bruce. I can’t take a nap when there are things that need to be done.”

“You’re being a child,” Bruce says, rubbing a hand over his face.

“You’re being a dick.”

It surprises both of them when Bruce kisses Hal, Hal making a soft noise against Bruce’s mouth before kissing back. Usually, the Cave is business only, but right now, Bruce is exhausted and frustrated and at least when Hal is kissing him he’s not _talking _so much.

“Is this really the time or place?” Hal asks when Bruce corners him against the console of the Cave’s computer.

“What, suddenly you’re the voice of reason here?” Bruce grumbles, pressing himself as close as he can get to Hal.

Hal stops Bruce from kissing him again, placing his hands on either side of Bruce’s face gently. His thumb brushes over the curve of Bruce’s cheek.

“Bruce, this problem isn’t going away,” Hal says.

“You’re overworking yourself.” Bruce wraps his hands around the delicate circle of Hal’s wrists. “This investigation is important to Gotham and it’s important to your sector and I hate that it’s not going anywhere right now. But, I won’t let you run yourself into the ground because of it.”

“If I’m resting, you are too,” Hal insists. “Both of us go upstairs, take our minds off the case for a while, and come back to it later.”

Bruce worries at the inside of his cheek. “Fine, if it gets you to sleep, I’ll come with you,” he concedes.

“I don’t like leaving the job unfinished,” Hal sighs.

“I don’t either,” Bruce says, pulling Hal against him in an embrace. “But we’ll figure it out.”

“I’m holding you to that,” Hal says, kissing Bruce once softly before they head back to the manor.

**four. **

“Why are we here, Jason?”

Bruce will never understand the boys’ enjoyment of Bat Burger, and he especially will never understand why Jason insists on Jokerizing all his meals.

“Maybe I just wanted to have lunch with you,” Jason says, wiping his mouth on his sleeve before taking another bite of his burger.

“Jason.”

Jason raises an eyebrow. “Okay, maybe not. Maybe I had some information I wanted to share with you. Word I’ve been hearing about unauthorized weapons falling into the wrong hands.”

“You couldn’t have come to the Manor for this?” Bruce asks, setting down his knife and fork, trying to keep calm.

“Well, my information comes at a price, you know that. And I thought it’d be better to ask you for it in public so I don’t get killed. Again.”

There’s a million things Jason could ask for that might anger Bruce, and each possibility that Bruce comes up with is more horrifying than the last. “What is it?” he asks warily.

“I need you to answer some questions that I know you won’t want to answer. Humor me, and then you get your information.”

Jason’s started in on his fries now while Bruce has barely touched any of his food. This is one of the most puzzling conversations Bruce has had. It’s impossible to guess what Jason might ask.

“I will answer what I can,” Bruce says after some consideration.

“Cool,” Jason says, dragging his fries through the colorful condiments on his plate. There’s a mischievous grin on his face that’s vaguely unsettling. “So, are you fucking Hal Jordan?”

“Am I _what?” _

“You know, are you and GL doing the nasty?” Jason asks, like that’s a totally appropriate and normal thing to ask anyone.

“And what exactly has caused you to draw this conclusion?” Bruce asks, trying to keep his voice steady.

“Well, I used to hang around the world’s greatest detective for a while, so it wasn’t hard to put two and two together while helping on that alien mission.”

Bruce tries to read Jason’s face, searching over his features. Mostly, he just sees curiosity and something he can’t quite place.

“Yes, Hal and I are - together.”

“Sweet, Dick owes me fifty bucks,” Jason grins, pulling out his phone.

“_What?_”

Jason’s still laughing at his phone as he explains, “I told Dick I thought you and Hal were banging and Dick was all _‘No way, Bruce doesn’t fuck’_ which is stupid because of course you do. So I told him I’d get it out of you and he owed me if I did.”

Bruce pinches the bridge of his nose, letting out a deep sigh. “How did you figure it out?”

“Easy,” Jason says, shrugging. “You had Hal and I doing recon together. He had a huge hickey on his neck, a fancy watch that probably costs more than my entire apartment, and he was wearing a shirt Babs got you for Christmas last year.”

Bruce picks up his utensils again. His food is getting cold, and he cuts into his burger, taking small bites as an excuse for something to do and get his thoughts in order.

“Bruce, I do have another question, and you can’t get mad at me,” Jason says. He bites the corner of his lip, unsettling Bruce. Jason doesn’t get nervous.

“I believe that was our deal, yes,” Bruce says.

“You and Hal - I know Hal is a good guy, but like - you buy him these nice things, let him stay in the Manor with you, take him out - I don’t want him to take advantage of you,” Jason says, and that’s when Bruce places the look he couldn’t identify earlier. Concern.

“Jason, I do those things for Hal because I want to. You know I’m not very good with some things, emotions, affection-“

“What, you?” Jason interrupts, “I never would have guessed.”

Bruce ignores him, continuing, “I like taking care of people, though, Hal included. I care about him.”

It’s feels good for Bruce to say that aloud to someone. It’s never been a secret, really, him and Hal, but it’s not public either. That’s not something Bruce does, but he does like being able to share something so important with people close to him.

“Are you happy?” Jason asks.

Bruce nods. “I am.”

“Okay,” Jason says. “Tell Jordan, though, that I’m the only one that’s allowed to mess with you. He better be fucking careful.”

“I’ll pass along the message,” Bruce says.

Jason gives him a rare smile before swiping a few of his fries and diving into the rumors he’s heard about an underground weapons deal in his part of the city.

**five. **

“Hold still.”

“I am holding still,” Hal grumbles, wincing as Bruce pulls to tighten the stitches in his arm. “Will I live, Dr. Wayne?”

“Probably,” Bruce says, finishing off the stitches before starting on cleaning the cuts on Hal’s face.

Hal winces at the sting of peroxide against his skin. “That doesn’t sound promising.”

“Probably because I’m not a real doctor,” Bruce says.

“I thought all vampires were doctors,” Hal says and Bruce rolls his eyes.

“You’ve watched _Twilight _too many times. Also, I’m not a vampire.”

“Sure, Spooky. You know Carlisle Cullen has more money than you. That’s pretty wild.”

“We should talk about what happened,” Bruce says, ignoring Hal’s quips. He trashes the used swabs before starting to pack up the Medbay equipment he’s been using.

“Nothing to talk about,” Hal says. “I was off-planet, things didn’t go well, I got hurt, I survived, I came back to the Tower. A normal day for old GL.”

“These injuries aren’t normal, Hal,” Bruce says, “chemical burns, deep wounds. Something happened.”

“I’m fine,” Hal insists.

Bruce steps into the open “V” of Hal’s legs, getting as close as he can while Hal’s still situated on the patient bench. Hal embraces him, face buried right where the bat insignia lies on Bruce’s chest.

“I’m glad you’re here and you’re safe,” Bruce says. He runs his hand through Hal’s hair, not even caring that it’s caked in grime and sweat.

Not everything Hal does is familiar to Bruce, but this part definitely is. Coming home with the memories of all the terrible things you’ve seen, people you might’ve lost, wounds that might not ever fully heal. Not every mission is a win, and that’s something that’t that’s hard to reconcile with.

“I need to take a shower, possibly for like the next three hours,” Hal mumbles, pulling away from Bruce slightly. “You should join me.”

“I’m on monitor duty,” Bruce reminds him and Hal shrugs.

“Eh, whatever. That’s not so important,” he says, trying for a smile, but it doesn’t fully reach his eyes.

They’re so different, him and Hal. It’s taken time for Bruce to get used to the way that when Hal is like this, he craves company and distraction. Bruce can’t always be there for him, not with the lives they lead, but he is there for Hal whenever possible.

He kisses Hal gently, cupping either side of his face. There’s a split in Hal’s lip that Bruce runs his tongue over. Hal tastes like copper and salt and Bruce absolutely does not care at all. He only cares that he can feel Hal against him, his soft sighs and the pulse in his neck and the sting of his teeth.

Bruce may never know what happened to Hal off-planet but he does know that Hal is back with him and, for the most part, okay.

“Join me at the monitor after your shower,” Bruce tells him. “I’ll try to find someone to cover the last bit of my watch and when you’re done we’ll head back to the Manor. There’s a tub in my bathroom that’s perfect for a hot bath.”

“That sounds perfect,” Hal says, melting against Bruce like butter. “Thank you.”

Bruce kisses Hal’s temple. “I know we don’t always see eye-to-eye on things and what we do is very different, but Hal, I will always be here to listen if you need me.”

Hal chews on the inside of his thumb for a second, and Bruce waits patiently until he responds. “Talking is - difficult for me,” he says finally.

“Is it now?” Bruce asks, raising an eyebrow. A corner of his mouth quirks up when Hal pushes against his chest.

“Shut up, you know what I mean. Talking about things that matter is hard. Being open is hard. Sharing what I see off-planet - sometimes I’d rather just forget even though I know that won’t help.”

Bruce cups the sides of Hal’s face again, kissing him once, twice. “Well, whatever it is you need then, I’m here for you.”

“Thank you,” Hal says again. He turns his head slightly, kissing the inside of Bruce’s palm. “That’s all I want.”

Bruce lets Hal lean into him, glad he can do something to help take care of him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I love feedback, so kudos and comments are very, very appreciated. Please come talk to me about my favorite disaster boy Hal Jordan on twitter @ [tjoshov](http://twitter.com/tjoshov) or on tumblr @[singledadniall](http://singledadniall.tumblr.com).


End file.
